


Only The Animals

by redfacero



Category: Netflix Kingdom, 王国, 킹덤, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 这是一篇旧文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 眼泪悉数落下，像个刚卖了初夜的妓女，冷峻和妖艳在他的脸孔上同时呈现，刚才在帐篷外维持的冷静沉宁和几分生人勿近的冷漠高贵被彻底打破。真是个好婊子，赵范日想。
Relationships: Cho Beom-il/Prince Lee Chang, 赵范日/李仓
Kudos: 8





	Only The Animals

自从被带到赵范日的营地，他不再有时间的概念，一切恍惚的就像被压缩过，而清醒过后又归于漫长。李仓想，问题出在哪？是十一年前在那个湖心亭，他向对方伸出手的那天吗？说实话，他记不太清了。

也许他不该答应父王的请求，也许他该早些控制指挥权，也许他该更早的摆脱海源赵氏，也许他该对赵学洙的儿子更加宽容，或是更果断一点、不留余地的杀死他，又或者一切早已注定。

而他现在想的稍多的，是最后一项。

他麻木地坐在帐篷里，挂着额头上的血和舒菲先前只来得及处理一半的伤，医女临死前偷偷递给他的生死草被他揣进了内侧口袋。赵范日的那下枪托打击让他现在还带着眩晕，他有些费力地坐在身边男人放在地上脏兮兮的软垫上。

赵范日微笑着看着他，手里把玩着一杆沾了血的长枪，他先前在另一个帐篷里默默数过自己剩下的人，推测出这把枪大概属于前捉虎军成员永信。他坐在那里，盯着对面冷色平静的眼睛，恐惧、寒冷、愤怒、阴谋......而那里面什么都没有，平静的感觉像第一次出现在他们中间。

“我原谅所有人，除了你。”  
赵范日还是看着他微笑。

这里的夜不会再有任何气息，从现在开始，除了消耗，就是死亡。

“明天，我想完成些伟大的事，但我现在不能告诉您。而人在做大事前，总会有一种忧郁。”

“你知道我已经阻止不了你，”他疲惫的从烛光上移开视线，转向对面的男人，对上他的眼睛，“我也不会帮你”。

“你不会帮我，”赵范日的脸隐藏在光线里，他无法看清，“你只是，参与。”

风在荒原上游走，在布料缝隙间穿梭，掠过蜡烛，烛光抖动，他眨了眨眼，带着对方冰冷的嗓音，烛光里的最后一点温度消失了。一切都没有意义。

“你想要什么？”他失去了叹息的力气，他的嗓音像揉进了沙子般粗涩沙哑。

赵范日看着他的神情仿佛是让视线穿过了他的身体，落在了某个地方，然后他垂下视线，睫毛的光影落在脸上，他思考般的安静了一会儿，低语道，“一些属于我的东西。”

“在这里，你什么都得不到。”李仓觉得自己无法像对方那样去解释虚无的意思。

“不，您错了。”男人的视线从远方收回，重新扯出微笑，这个动作对他来说就像是最简单的事情。

赵范日眯着眼，带着烛光，然后慢慢伸出一只手指，“它们在，这里，”指尖触上了他的脑侧，轻点了点，“它们在这里，邸下，它们同样在那里。”

世子沉默地看着他，看见内禁军统领的手指移开自己的头发，指向他，而他之后就意识到对方指向的是他身后，指的是所有，指的是帐篷外的这片土地，指的是这个将他们消耗殆尽的地方。

李仓低下头，他想笑，几个月以来他第一次想让撕心裂肺的笑声传出胸腔，然后拿着他的佩刀，直接冲对方身上砍下一刀，再结束自己，这样所有荒诞的疯狂、失智、恐惧和承诺都可以在他的脑子里骤然停止，从他的世界消失。

但他没有。

除了一双撕裂的手，他什么都没有。他最终只是低下头，耸着肩无力的抖动着肩膀，如果这轻微震颤和无声的干咳也能算做笑的话，他觉得他笑的够久。

等到他再次抬起头，男人仍看着他，却失去了笑容的衬托，那双眼睛里投射的视线直接了然的落在他身上，而之后，他看见对方走了过来，踏着他那双靴子，慢慢地向他走过来，光影变幻，隐藏在昏暗中的人来到他的面前，拉近了他们间被光线保护的距离。

这样的近度，他能看见对方胡子上的抖动。

“它也在，这里，”男人没有理会他的反应，还是那根手指，它向上，点上了他的头侧，擦过他的头发。李仓恍惚地看着那根手指，他没有躲开。

“和这里。”手指顺着他的脸颊下滑，拖出没有温度的触感，滑下脖颈，跳动着继续向下，然后它点上了他胸前的布料，最终停留在了他的心脏上。

“你怎么敢。”他感受不到手指的触感，却能感受到自己心脏加速的跳动。

“我不能，邸下。”

也许赵范日终于找到了答案，李仓想，他终于知道这个恶人对他的欲望——如果对方是想用他跳动的心脏去填充补全自己，他可以放任他这么做。

残缺的开始和结束，而他不在乎，他实在太累了。只是他的跟随者们，还有左翊卫的妻子和孩子。

“我只有一个请求，如果你还带着最后一点，人的理性，”他感觉口干，微弱地吞咽了一下。男人的手指，划过他心脏上方，顺着他胸骨的位置，在他的内衬上随意地移动，留下斑斑点点的压力，像在绘制什么。

“不要是那个孩子，可以是我。”

赵范日的睫毛在他面前眨动着，盯着他微弱起伏的胸口，“您吗？邸下，”男人轻轻地抬起眼睛望向他，放下手，眼睛映着黯淡火光，“你要抛弃他们了。”

“你知道我不会的。”  
内禁军统领的眼睛牢牢锁在他的脸上。

“那我的请求，您能做到吗？”

他此刻想象着在江华岛上带着其他人前行的左翊卫武英，他们在一个新的环境，而他的堂叔会带领着其他人活下来。于是，他点了点头，男人看着他，收起了笑容。

“那么，李仓，”内禁军统领叫着李氏朝鲜世子的名字，突然倾身向前，缓缓靠近他的耳边，将人体的温度辐射在他的脸侧，胡子擦上他的脸颊。然后他偏转过头，在青年人的耳边舔舐了下嘴唇，把之后的话轻念进了对方的耳朵里。

“我想好好看看您。”

李仓感受着男人的触碰，他微皱眉头，“什么？”

“请解开衣服，邸下。”赵范日的手攀上他的手臂，隔着内衬薄薄的布料灼上他的皮肤。

他微微地握紧拳头，觉得自己从没这么无用过，他带着无力的双腿，颤抖到毫无用处。他只是站在这里，而现在他甚至不确定自己是否真的在这里。

天黑后的所有搅乱了真实与虚幻的界限，昏沉的脑子再没办法分析对方的意思，而显然他们都没有什么多余的力气再去弄清楚，就像落入了猫手里的猎物。他能想象赵范日心底堆积的仇恨生恨、发芽，而现在到了收获果实的时候。

他抬起僵硬的手臂，手指缓缓摸向自己的衣服，男人的手停在他的手臂上，带着力度，却又像是温柔的催促，他颤抖着，手指费力地卡住扣子，指尖传来的疼痛又让它从手中溜走。

而男人的视线就这么投在他身上，耐心地等待他解开，像是在仔细品味着他的失败和丢人的笨拙。他强迫自己避开对方的视线，忍住指缝间的疼痛，他不知道自己花了多长时间才解开最后一颗扣子。

“然后是，下面。”男人没有让他继续脱掉上衣，他的手握着胸前敞开的布帛停在半空。李仓垂下眼，他一瞬间觉得自己仿佛知道了赵范日想干什么，一切叛乱和血腥，或许都来自那天那个羞涩的回应。

“如果这是你想要的，完全不必做到这个程度。”

而赵范日仍然只是看着他，没有回复。他僵硬的照做了，随着他笨拙的动作，他浑身都开始隐隐作痛。他解开腰带，还有裤子上的纽扣，握住边沿布料将整条裤子拉下，然后他闭上眼睛，弯腰试图将整条裤子拉下，而他发现，本想快点结束的动作根本没办法进行下去，布料堆积在他的大腿下方，之前受伤的腰部和背部的淤伤让这个简单的动作变得困难，不禁令他呻吟出声。

“请继续，邸下。”

李仓发现赵范日并没在意他堆在半截的裤子，也许对方更急于享受最终结果。那只放在他胳膊上的手现在移到了他的背部，在他犹豫着停下来时轻轻拍打，而等到他脱下这层保暖的里层布帛时，几乎就完成了赵范日对他惩罚的第一步。

即使只有大腿的部分皮肤暴露在空气中，也几乎令他不停颤抖着，也许他该感谢赵范日没有在众人面前实行这个惩罚，施舍给他最后一点王室的尊严，而也许对方只是想独享这份藏于内心的硕果。

李仓闭上眼，男人没要求他除下最后的布料，他沉重的喘息。赵范日将手离开他的后背，他听见对方靴子的踏步声，踏向了他的正面，人体的温度正从前面辐射过来。他用鼻子喘着气，冷气啄食着他裸露的皮肤，带来麻木的刺痛，冰凉的空气顺着他的皮肤游走在身体各处。

“小时候我总在想象自己能得到什么，而在遇见世子邸下您之前，我终于想清楚了，想要的东西需要主动。而现在，最重要的，还有坦诚。”男人的嗓音依然低沉，轻盈，听不出任何情绪。赵范日看着他的世子尽力维持的表情，便将手伸向对方敞开的衣襟，掌心平覆在内衬阻隔的胸膛之上。

李仓紧闭着双眼，寒冷与虚弱蚕食他的最后一点意识，他等着自己的血液从对方手心中喷张，温热的液体会顺着身体流淌，带着残存的热度，在他弥留之际最后一次带给他温度。他等着野兽分食他的肢体，冰雪覆盖他的骸骨，时间淹没他的痕迹。

他等了很久，而最后，他听到野兽的声音在他耳边说，“我想得到你，邸下。”

男人将双手伸进他的衣服，覆过腰际，圈住他的身体，李仓睁开眼睛，而他只是想看清情况，一只手就扶住了他的脸颊，冰凉的鼻尖碰上他的皮肤。对方倾身，一个结结实实的触碰迎面撞上了他。他过了一会儿才反应过来发生了什么。

赵范日在那里停留了几秒，然后离开了，他低下头，将额前的头发蹭上他的耳鬓，趴在他的耳边，贴近他的耳廓。李仓觉得自己仅存的反应能力也丧失了，他皱着眉，失神地盯着压在自己肩膀边上的男人，他能感觉对方胯下勃起的巨物贴在他的身上，冰凉的鼻尖贴在他的颈侧，肢体亲密接触的热度却在发散，他失去了判断，他无法看到赵范日的表情，他甚至感受不到他呼出的气息。

沉默在这份狭小的空间里蔓延，而之后，男人抬起头，野兽的嘴唇触上他的耳后，“真是一个漂亮的婊子。”

赵范日的手腕隔着布料握住了他的下面，他立刻攥住了这支强壮的手腕，男人停下动作，抬起头盯着他，另一只手穿过薄薄的内衬慢慢扶上他的后背，“您可从不会拒绝别人的善意。”

男人的手开始动作，每一根手指灵活的覆盖住他，李仓立刻呻吟着低哼出声，抑制着想要后退避开。可对方的手就在那里，后背上的手紧紧圈住他，另一只手扎根般地动作着，将他牢牢的钉在原地。

“停，停下。”他听见自己慌张又不稳的用气音说道，而男人只是凑过来更近的用身体顶向他，几乎将所有重量移到了他身上，他只能勉强把力气放在双腿的支撑上。

赵范日的手指带着硬茧和冻疮，僵硬却不可思议的温暖柔软，这不该是一名武官的手。他在男人压过来时攥住对方的双肩，两人摇晃顶靠着，推挤着身体里最后残存的力气。而为了稳住自己，他最终抓住了男人的后背的衣料。他无法移动，他不能移动，因为下一秒他肯定会倒下，他甚至没力气找到支点去阻止对方，只能将这具身体依附在男人身上。

那只在寒冷中肆意的手带来的侵略，最终变成了抚慰。在那份温暖和柔软中，快感带着许久不曾体验的陌生涌上他的感知，他揪住对方的衣服，压抑着自喉咙深处发出的喘息，而男人也将额头抵在他的胸口，顶得他锁骨生疼。

“停下。”他喃喃道。

男人的手指施加了最后几下，他攥紧对方的后领，用尽力气压抑着声音释放了出来。眼泪悉数落下，像个刚卖了初夜的妓女，冷峻和妖艳在他的脸孔上同时呈现，刚才在帐篷外维持的冷静沉宁和几分生人勿近的冷漠高贵被彻底打破。

真是个好婊子，赵范日想。

黑暗中，只剩下细碎的喘息。风拍打着帐篷，他们谁也没有注意到蜡烛是什么时候熄灭的。李仓不知道该做什么，如果他手上有把刀，他会捅进赵范日的胸口，而现在，他只能轻喘着靠在对方身上， 手无措地抓着对方身上的布料，像世间仅存的最后一个支撑点一样。

他最终将手顺着对方的衣领，触上男人的发丝，对方喷洒在他颈间的气息冰冷，带着缓慢又稳定的节奏。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档


End file.
